galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-7212
ARC-7212 or "Crouch" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Commando who served for the Grand Army of the Republic. He was one of the skilled hack experts. He was one of the best hack experts in the galaxy. Crouch was doomed from the beginning. He was told he would never live past the age of 24,but he proved the Kaminoans wrong. But he died from a cancer that only attacked clones. Crouch was a trooper who would do his job correct and leave the scene with no bodies evident. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Crouch was born, bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. Crouch trained with the Bounty hunters and was trained as one of many clone commandos trained by Jango Fett. Crouch used a DC-15 blaster carbine, rifle, DC-17m, grenades, rotary cannon and EMP grenades. After completing his training Crouch was sent to clone group Golden Squad. Battle of Geonosis During the battle of Geonosis, Crouch was with his squad of Commandos when his whole squad was killed except for him. After the battle ended Crouch was saddened by the loss of his entire squad. Crouch was then inducted into Golden Squad. But even that didn't him happy. Crouch wanted a new squad of commandos. Crouch was so close to falling into depression until the Commando Unit: Falling Lemurs took him and made him their communications from above. Communication fail During one battle where the Falling Lemurs were called to attend, Crouch had been sent to communications to help them out on the mission. "Boys, follow the draining system until you find the sewage systems." Dust said to Crouch "Why the sewer system?" "So you don't get caught by anybody." "Right now I could go for 'be caught' it reeks down here" said Juanmi. "Alright now, can you see the sewage system?" "Yes." "Walk down the sewer until you see a bright light. There should be where the Captain is make sure..." "Make sure what? Crouch!!" "Make sure you disable the power systems!" "Plantar flexion?" said Ian. "Flexion?" said Juanmi. "Crouch? are you there?" Crouch had lost all contact because the lines had been cut. "Where on our own now." said Ian. "Disabling this Plantar flexion is our mission" "Sir, plantar flexion is the movement of the lower foot. I think he meant power." said Dust. "Right my bad. The next time Communications does this I'll do this mission myself." Bad luck When the Commando unit came back from their mission, Crouch said "Did you guys get the Captain back?" Dust took off his helmet. "Just. The Captain was hurt but we got to him. Next time communications go out like that I'm blaming you Crouch." "You can't blame me for something that I can't control!" Ian said "Thanks to Dust, we almost shot off his foot. Plantar Flexion. Extension of the lower foot Dust you idiot." "Thanks I know that now smart ass." Crouch laughed. "Well at least the mission went well. "Not this time ARC-7212" said ARC-5688. "Quinn" said the whole team. "You've sparked an attack on Gretal. And one of you I am blaming. You should know all communication blowouts are to be reported, and backup should be sent." Quinn was fuming and blasting the lungs. "All of you are banned from taking missions until my say so and Crouch you are being stood down for behavioral reasons." "But sir! The mission was a success, we saved the Captain!" "Stand down, Dust. I don't care. the Captain reported that he was dragged still bound to the chair making his injury worse." "IAN!" said Jamni. "You idiot." Quinn then put all the clones in Solitary. Out of Solitary After being in solitary for months Crouch got out and knew that he needed to get out and show his true colours and was blamed for the attack on Gretal. Crouch started anew, and was given a new general who knew the attack on Gretal wasn't his fault. "It wasn't your fault Crouch. I know it wasn't But ever since the mission it has been my fault." "It's enough to make you crazy." Death on Rectus VI During the attack on Rectus VI, Crouch was attacked by the ghosts of the planet. During the ghost attack, they stole all his memories and stole slowly his sanity. But also it ended his life in the process. The ghosts were hungry for a soul and they got one. The Ghosts were then killed, Crouch was also buried on the planet and told to never give up or give in. Category:Clones